moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Destiny: New Age/ Archon
Doskonale pamiętam dzień w którym zostałem wygnany. Niegdyś potężny kell diabłów... Teraz wyrzutek. Ludzie thumb|400pxrozpoczeli ofensywę przeciwko nam... NAM! Diabłom, którzy odebrali ich świat, tym którzy walczyli z innymi domami o ten świat, o nasz nowy dom. Udało nam się odeprzeć ich atak, jednak moja reputacja podupadła... Szybko znalazł się śmiałek na moje miejsce wodza, kella-Riksis. Staneliśmy na przeciw siebie walcząc o tron diabłów. Zostałem pokonany, jego natychmiastowym dekretem za mą słabość było wygnanie mnie z ziemi. Odesłali mnie na czerwoną planetę zwaną- Koren. Zostawili mnie pomiędzy dawnym miastem tych łysych szczurów, ludzi a bazami Kabal. Wędrowałem dość długo... może z dwa lata? Jadłem i piłem wszystko co znalazłem na rozgrzanych pustyniach. Od czasu do czasu staczając pojedynek z kabal... W końcu nadeszła ma godzina... Rany były zbyt duże, nawet taki archon jak ja w końcu by padł od braku krwi. Umierałem po raz drugi. Tym razem Sepiks Prime nie mógł mi pomóc. Leżałem czekając na śmierć wiele dni. Otworzyłem oczy dopiero po może dziesięciu dniach. Dziwne były te sługi, nie były to okrągłe maszyny, które znałem. Ich smukłe ciała wyglądały bardziej na ludzkie... Roboty stanęły na przeciw mej osoby. Jeden z nich wycelował we mnie bronią. Co wtedy myślałem- czy nadszedł mój czas? '' ''Maszyna nagle zastygła. Zdjęła ze mnie swój celownik. Spojrzały po sobie. Coś knuły. Zaczęły mnie dokądś ciągnąć. Tak narodziłem się na nowo... -Historia lubi się powtarzać, co?- zaśmiał się Taniks, archon spojrzał na niego. -Zamilcz!- wykrzyczał- Masz odwagę tak do mnie mówić?! -Cóż, Draksisem nie jesteś.- odpowiedział- A na pewno nie Skolas'em. Archon nie wytrzymał. Rzucił się na drugiego i przyparł go do ściany. Taniks próbował zdjąć ze swojej szyji dłoń drugiego. Ten w końcu go puścił i kopnął go na inną ścianę. -Może nie jestem, ale musisz znać swe miejsce. Jesteś zwykłym najemnikiem, padlinożercą w innych domach. W tym moim.- oznajmił archon. -Tak jest... Riksis.- oznajmił Taniks- Nie zapominaj jednak, że jesteś zależny od Sepiksa. -Zdaję sobie sprawę... Archon wstał, otrzepał się z kurzu. -Więc czego ode mnie chcesz...- zapytał. -Pomóż mi z tymi ludźmi, a obiecuję Ci miejsce w domie diabłów. Albo broń jeśli chcesz.- oznajmił Riksis. -Wolę sprzęt... po za tym ty potrzebujesz mojej pomocy? Ty? -Tak... Ludzie zbyt szybko przebijają się tutaj. Cztery maszyny kroczące są w drodze z nad Nowego Yorku i Mastris. -Oszalałeś? Wiesz z kim tam walczysz. -Te krety? Stanowią małe zagrożenie. Zpadała cisza. Archoni patrzyli na siebie. Wandale i dregi przyglądały się archonom. Jako straż samego ich najpotężniejszego archona, który pełnił rolę ich kella, musieli go chronić. -Coż za... Słabość...- rozbrzmiał głos. Taniks obrócił się za siebie. Wandale i dregi odruchowo wycelowały w dziwną postać. Kolejny archon? Myślał Taniks. Był inny. Jego ciemny pancerz był połatany dziwnym metalem. Archoni zazwyczaj mają jarzące się na żółto, pomarańczowo, lub czerwono oczy. A ten? Zielone? -TY! JAK?! Zezłościł się Riksis. Od razu ustawił się w pozycji obronnej szyjując się do walki. -Miło jest wrócić.- odezwał się archon- Zaczął badać pomieszczenie w starym budynku łączącym się z budynkiem dowodzącym odloty statków kosmicznych- Czyżby Riksis, ten który zrzucił z tronu kella tego domu teraz potrzebował pomocy? -Kellas... Co tutaj robisz? Byłeś na wygnaniu. -Kellas? To on żyje.- zaśmiał się Taniks- Ten, który zyskał szacunek nawet u Draksisa? -Zamilcz Taniks- rozkazał Riksis- Czego tu chcesz Kellas?- zapytał ponownie. -Jedyne czego potrzebuję to domu do którego będę mógł wrócić.- odpowiedział archon. -Zapomnij.- Riksis wydał rozkaz. Dregi i wandale przygotowali się do strzału. W ten coś ich podniosło do góry. Desperacko próbowali się czegoś złapać. Unosili się w powietrzu jak balony. Kallas podniósł rękę. Zielona energia jarzyła się powodując, że oświetlała na zielono jego ciał dodając mu mroku. Otwarta dłoń zamknęła się w pięść. Niebieska krew ochlapało go, Riksisa, Taniksa i ziemię. Dusze upadłych się ulotniły. -Czego chcesz...- powiedział Riksis. -Już mówiłem. Chcę wrócić do domu służąc jego jedynemu władcy...- mówił klęcząc przed Riksisem spuszczając swój łeb w dół- Jedyne czego pragnę to służyć memu domowi i zmiażdżyć każdego jednego wroga. W imię diabłów. W imię Prime'a. W imię... Riksisa. Taniks, Riksis i pozostali przy życiu upadli stali w milczeniu. Twój krok Riksis... *** Exan i Genos wraz z Yhawenem przedzierali się przez śniegi Cosmodromu. Hunter był za exo i jego duchem. Jego głowę dziurawiły rózne myśli. Coś mu nie dawało przestać myśleć nad czymś. Jego wzrok był ulokowany na Yhawenie. Coś jest nie tak. Coś musi być. -Czekajcie!- wykrzyczał- Musimy pogadać. Exan przystanał i odwrócił się w stronę Genosa. -O co chodzi?- zapytał się Exan. -Yhawen jest duchem, tak? -Tak.- odpowiedział exo. -To chyba oczywiste.- wymamrotał Yhawen. -Z tego co wiem duchy potrafią się dematerializować, lub coś w tym stylu by nie narażać się na obrażenia. W tedy tam w jaskini, nie zrobiłeś tego Yhawen. Dlaczego?- zapytał Genos licząc na szybką odpowiedź. Exan stał w ciszy przyglądając się swemu małemu towarzyszowi. Yhawen spuścił swój wzrok w dół. Spojrzał na Genosa. -To było dawno temu...- zaczął- Przemierzałem ruiny pewnego maista. Na me nieszczęście trafiłem na grupkę upadłych. Urządzili sobie polowanie. Zanim zdążyłem się zdematerializować, jeden z nich mnie trafił z karabinu snajperskiego. Dzięki Bogu nie zginąłem, ale od tamtego czasu nie mogę się dematerializować. Genos westchnął. Jedna rzecz za nimi. Pokiwał głową. -To wszystko?- zapytał Exan. -Tak.- odparł Genos. Powrócili do swojej wędrówki. Pozostał im kilometr, już dobrze widzieli budynki rafineryjne. Trochę dalej stało od nich centrum dowodzenia i miesce startu promów kosmicznych, które w swej złotej erze przemierzały niezliczone planety naszego układu. Ostatni prom, który nie zdążył odlecieć przypominał o dawnych czasach świeltości rasy ludzkiej, która była panem kosmosu. Stała taka samotna licząc, że kiedyś wykona swój cel, który wybrali za niego ludzie tworząc go. Glony obrosły go nadając mu zielonkawy kolor. Wyglądała tak jak rakieta z przerakich bajek dla dzieci, które zaczynały marzyć o podróży takim statkiem. W szybkim tępie doszli do rafinerii. Spojrzeli po sobie. Kto pierwszy wejdzie i przekona się czy upadli nie przegonili strażników z tamtąd i znów nie włączyli zagłuszacza? Spoglądali na siebie, po długim czasie oboje kiwneli głową i raze celując wdarli się do budowli. Powoli w pozycji gotowej do walki przeszukiwali rafinerię. Martwe ciała upadłych to była normalka. Na podłodze płynęła niebieskawa krew, a naboje zaśmiecały jej zakurzoną i pokrwawioną posadzkę. Zagłębiali się w dalsze odmęty ciemnej rafinerii. Do ich uszu i odbiorników dźwięku dobiegły rozmowy. To byli ludzie. Opuścili broń i zaczęli iść w stronę źródła dźwięku. Weszli do dużego pomieszczenia. Członkowie wszystkich grup siedzieli i odpoczywali sobie rozmawiając o życiu prywatnym i o misji. Exan skanował wszystkich szukając Lao. Zero efektów. Kolejny skan, sytuacja bez zmian. Jest! W końcu pozytywny skan. Exan skierował się w jej stronę w raz z Genosem, przedarli się przez siedzący tłum. -W końcu jesteście.- powiedziała ucieszona Lao- Poznajcie Majora Rena. Będzie dowodził pod czas szturmu.- Exan spojrzał na Rena. Zwykły Titan ze zwykłym karabinem szturmowym na bliski dystans Ros Neve IV. Miał on dość standardowy pancerz titana, jedyne co go rózniło od innych to bardziej opancerzone rękawice na ramieniu. Reszta była dość standardowa- zwykły szarawy pancerz. -Miło mi poznać pana komandora.- przywitał się ściskając dłoń z Exanem- Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pan zły o to, że komandor Zavala dał mi dowództwo pod czas szturmu? -Byle byś dawał mądre rozkazy.- oznajmił Exan. -Ach więc to prawda.- uśmiechnął się Ren- Jest pan zimny i logistyczny. To mi się podoba. Dobrze, że warlock jest exo bo z takim to można porozmawiać o wojnie. -Tia...- Exo spojrzał na Yhawena- Wojna mnie zbyt nie obchodzi. Robię to bo muszę. -Ależ ty nic nie musisz!- zaśmiał się Ren. -Cóż. Yhawen mnie obudził, dał światło Podróżnika i teraz muszę służyć mu i go jakoś obudzić i ochronić ludzi. -No cóż. Chronienie ludzi jest przeznaczeniem exo. -Może omówimy plan szturmu?- wtrącił się Genos. -A tak, racja. Musiły niestety zszturmować same centrum domu diabłów, ponieważ wykryliśmy, że transportują tu swoje maszyny kroczące zwane walkerami.- oznajmił Ren. -Problem w tym, że nie ma żadnego wejścia pobocznego do tego domu. Wiem co mówię bo patrolowałem tamte okolice. Jedyne wejście to brama główna, która jest cholernie strzeżona. Nawet mysz się nie prześlizgnie.- poinformował Genos. -Musi być jakiś sposób.- powiedziała Lao. -Nie ma sposobu. Wysyłaliście jakiś hunterów?- zapytał Genos. -Wysłaliśmy trzech i żaden nie wrócił.- oznajmił Ren. -Czyli będzie ciężko.- wymamrotał Genos. -Mamy siedemdziesięciu ludzi. Może się nam uda przebić do czasu przebycia walkerów.- oznajmił Exan- Ale musimy to zrobić teraz. Ren kiwnął głową. Odwrócił się do żołnierzym, wziął głęboki oddech i wymówił krótką frazę: -Ruszyć dupska! Ruszamy na dom diabłów! Kategoria:Opowiadania